Mark of My Heart
by WolfScale3857
Summary: Abby, the sister of Percy Jackson and Bella Swan, is tired of waiting for Seth. Out of boredom, she returns to Camp Half Blood, and meets a new friend, Terri. Terri has a lot of pent up anger because of his undecided godly parent. And just when she thinks her life couldn't get any better. Percy disappears. And all hell breaks loose. (SEQUEL TO Secrets of the Soul)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

I had always known this day would come.

The day when I would walk down the aisle in a gorgeous dress, smiling at all my friends and family.

But… I don't think my family would fit in a church. Just picturing Ares trying to fit in a pew makes me want to pee myself laughing.

And, I wouldn't have my wedding in a freaking backyard like Bella had decided to do.

'_Because it's close to home!' _She said. The only thing I'm getting out of this is the fact that it's close to the fridge.

But I am walking down the aisle, in a pretty dress. But I'm not the bride.

Oh _hell _no!

I'm the maid of honor.

And I say this with pride because I literally had to fight Alice for this spot.

Well, Alice probably deserved it because she put up all the décor and everything.

While I was being a supportive sister and…

Playing video games with Emmett.

Oh well! I'm walking down the aisle with Seth by my side so it's too late to change anything now.

I smiled at all the people I somewhat knew.

Don't know her… Or him… Or her… How the Hades does Bella know these people!

I separated from Seth, nearly melting at his white smile, I went to stand next to Alice who was a bridesmaid (Sucks to be you!).

I looked over at more people.

Why are the Denalis here?! Oh yeah… Alice did the guest list…

Why did she invite all these old people?

Wait… Why is everyone standing?

Oh yeah… Bella's walking down the aisle.

Don't trip Bella. Don't trip! Actually… Do trip! Trip! TRIP!

She didn't trip.

… Disappointing.

I zoned out while the priest blabbed on and on and looked at people again. Esme was gesturing madly for me to pay attention which I found kinda funny, she actually thought I was going to pay attention.

All of the sudden, people stood back up and I jolted to attention.

Bella and Edward were walking back down the aisle, arm in arm.

God there is SO MUCH walking in these things.

I smiled brightly up at Seth as he led me down the aisle… Again.

The guests started to disperse to go party and I reached up to Seth.

"What do you say we get out of here?" I whispered.

He matched my mischievous smile with his own. Except his teeth were much whiter. I wonder what type of toothpaste he uses? I'll ask later.

* * *

**HELLO MY MINIONS! I HOPE YOU ALL READ MY STORY **_**Secrets of the Soul **_**BECAUSE A LOT OF THE CHARACTERS IN THAT STORY COME INTO PLAY HERE… **

**SO READ IT.**

**To those who did; WELCOME TO MY NEW WORLD! I AM SO FREAKING EXCITED! I hope you all like it!**

**This story will have a bit of a different writing style but I don't think it'll be too noticeable.**

**ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! This chapter was more of an intro to the story, I'm just showing you what time of the book it is... In the Twilight world though.**

**The other chapters will be much longer than this!:)**

**LOVE,**

_**KC**_

**PS. In case you want to know, Abby is 13 now:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Seth had always known exactly what I needed.

And right now, I needed to be in a pair of jeans and my Camp Half Blood T-shirt.

And of course, Seth knew.

We paraded through all of Bella's (more like Alice's) guests like models, smiling at the one or two people we knew. We didn't stop to talk with anyone. Conversing is overrated.

I stood on my tiptoes and whispered "Follow me." To Seth.

I held Seth's hand (which was so hot it felt like he'd put it in the microwave) and dragged him up the staircase. Little white flowers were hung all over the walls like Alice had run out of spaces to put the rest of them. I almost tripped on a few of the petals that had fallen on the stairs. Seth steadied me every time like the annoyingly proper gentleman he is.

The hallway was flower-free though (Thank the gods).

"I left my clothes in Alice and Jasper's room." I whispered.

He nodded and we opened the door, silently. I spotted my bright yellow bag almost immediately.

I started to unzip the dress that was starting to feel awkward now "WHOA!" Seth yelped like he'd been stung by something.

I jerked around, eyes wide and alert.

"What?!" I asked, annoyed by the fact that he seemed to have yelled for no reason.

"Don't change in here!" Seth protested. I looked at him confusedly.

"Why? You've seen me in a bikini before. Why is this any different?"

Seth gave me an exasperated look that made me even more confused.

"Well if it makes you so mad… Fine." I said, trying to act indifferent but I was a bit hurt. Why would Seth care so much? Did he not like my body? I thought I was pretty sexy for a 13 year old…

Seth started to protest, saying he wasn't mad. But I wasn't listening.

I just wanted Adonis**(her sword in case you forgot)** in my hands.

My Camp Half Blood T-shirt smelled faintly of home… And pegasus.

Seth was leaning against the door when I came out of the bathroom.

He opened it casually.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. Walking over to the window and opening it quickly.

"Do you really think people won't notice a bronze sword?" I questioned, reaching into my duffle and pulling out Adonis.

I smiled instantly.

Hey!

You would too if you saw how beautiful he is.

Yes… _he._

"Oh." Seth muttered, defeatedly.

I nodded solemnly, putting Adonis back in my ridiculously bright duffle "You have a lot to learn young padawan."

He grinned at the _Star Wars _reference.

He wrapped an army around my waist as we faced the window.

"So do you." He replied cheekily before throwing me on his back and jumping out the window.

He phased in midair. Me clutching his back for dear life.

He really needs to stop doing that.

Then we were in the woods.

The woods are always gorgeous. But when you're clinging to the back of a 300 pound wolf going at speeds that weren't physically possible, you tend not to pay attention to the greenery.

Once we stopped in the middle of a clearing, I shoved his face away from me.

"I told you to stop doing that!" I protested, only half-joking.

He barked.

"Gah!" I threw my hands in the air "Forget it!"

I dug through my bag before pulling out a pair of Seth's cut-offs.

"Go change."

Seth took the clothes before retreating back in to the woods for a moment.

"Look-" He began when he came back out.

I held up a sword to him that I had gotten out of my bag "Don't wanna hear it."

He rolled his eyes before grudgingly taking the sword.

I smirked, the annoyance forgotten "Game on."

He made the first move (which was his first mistake).

It was a clumsy slash above the ribs which I blocked easily.

He came at me again, aiming for my gut instead.

I ducked and swiped one of my legs under his feet, knocking him down.

He slashed again but this time at my feet.

I jumped on the sword, instead of over it. Causing him to let go unless he wanted a twisted wrist.

I picked up his sword quickly and loomed over him, pointing both points at his neck.

At his wide eyed gaze I grinned, tossing the swords aside.

I held out a hand to help him up, like the great sport I am.

He took it gratefully.

I guess he was using his strength to get up and I was also using mine, but somehow, Seth toppled on top of me.

The temperature seemed to turn 20 degrees hotter.

I gazed into his eyes, and he looked into mine. Our foreheads touched.

And before I could form a thought…

Our lips met.

It was so much different than any other kiss. Seth had a burnt, woodsy taste, if that doesn't sound disgusting. Other kisses had just been… Well, lips touching.

I felt those things that girls seemed to describe feeling when they were in love. Sparks. No. More like atom bombs going off in my brain.

Yeah.

I have it _bad_.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to deepen the kiss.

But before my arms could lock in place he…

Pulled away.

He lept up like he'd just figured out he'd been kissing a dog.

I stared up at him, eyes glazed and alarmed.

He ran a hand through his hair as he stared down at me in frustration.

A new feeling flooded through me.

Worthlessness.

Did he not think I was good enough?

Was I not kissing him like he was used to?

"_What's wrong_?" I asked, sitting up.

He stumbled over his words, but I could make out; "This isn't right."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, somewhat defensive.

He stared at me as if he'd lost his train of thought.

He also looked slightly ashamed.

A pang of pain hit me.

Right in the gut.

"You know what…" I looked everywhere but him. The pain made my heart ache unbearably but I kept a straight face. "Just take me back."

* * *

**Helloooo!**

**So as you've probably discovered, this story will be in Abby's POV. YOU'RE WELCOME TO EVERYONE WHO LOVES ABBY!:) **

* * *

**Hazel Valdez- AWH STAHP MAKING ME BLUSH! Haha! And I did see the trailer but I'm nervous that they're going to pull the same crap that they pulled with the Lightning Thief. BEST THING ABOUT THIS IS ANNABETH'S BLONDE HAIR! THANK THE GODS**

**Brianna- I think it's coolio…:)**

**Sugarmonster77- I missed you too! Haha:) Sorry about the break:P**

**Katie- I'm not giving away any spoilers!:)**__

* * *

_**KC**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

_REJECTED! R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D! WHAT'S THAT SPELL?!_

About 2 weeks had passed since I'd forced myself on Seth. Each day the little cheerleaders in my head seemed to do that rejected cheer through my head. Making me curl up into a ball and wallow in my own pity.

Bella and Edward had gone on their honeymoon. While they were gone, I was staying with the Cullen's. Alice had cleared it with Charlie, of course. So the Cullens had taken it upon themselves to cheer me up.

Which was no easy task.

I had taken refuge from this overly cheerful family in Edward's room. I had curled up on the bed that he'd set up for Bella and hadn't gotten up. Except to eat and pee.

"Hey Abs!" Emmett's cheerful face popped in front of me.

I didn't react.

His face fell for a second before turning back to its original cheerfulness.

"Come on, lazy!" He urged, nudging me gently with his fist. I turned, burrowing my head into my Power Puff Girl's pillow.

"You know…" Emmett hesitated "Sometimes it makes people feel better if they talk about things."

"Sometimes." I mumbled back.

"I don't think you're getting me here." Emmett said. I glanced at him with weary eyes.

Suddenly, I wasn't lying on the soft, comfortable bed. But sitting up on Edward's ugly, beige couch.

Hey! I thought I told him to get rid of that thing!

Ass.

"Talk to me, Abs." Emmett gave me the puppy dog eyes.

Don't fall for it…

Don't do it, Abby.

YOU BETTER NOT-

I burst into tears. Alarmed, Emmett looked around frantically before picking me up on his lap. He ran a comforting hand through my hair as I sobbed into his shoulder. Then, in one breath, I told him everything.

"Oh, Abby." He whispered, still holding me as I tried to slow my breathing.

I exhaled slowly.

"I… I'm OK now."

I pulled away, embarrassed.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

Such a simple question.

Too bad I don't know the answer.

"I don't know-"

Suddenly, I knew exactly what I was going to do.

"I think I'll go back to Camp Half Blood for awhile…" I took a breath, avoiding Emmett's gaze "I need to go home."

I looked up at Emmett and he looked understanding, which was a relief.

"Where is Camp Half Blood anyway?" he asked out of curiosity.

"New York." I answered shortly, too busy with planning how many twizzlers and cokes I was going to stuff in my suitcase.

"So specific." Emmett remarked sarcastically and I laughed for the first time since… _it _happened.

Emmett's smile grew and he hugged me to him.

"Well, if you're going, you better call me. Everyday. No exceptions." He ordered.

"How about the exception that there's no cellphone reception at camp?" I questioned.

"Oh." Emmett's forhead scrunched up in concentration as I giggled.

Again, for the first time since… _it _happened.

* * *

**Sorry this is kinda short! It's essential to the story though:)**

**I will update again next weekend because I'm devoting tomorrow to my finals!**

**And about the movie;**

**I AM SO EXCITED! But I am terrified that they'll change the story line again. I do hope they put the bathroom scene with Clarisse in the movie.**

* * *

**To: Artemis: Wait.. What? Are you talking about the Cullen's?**

**To: shedog89: AWH! Yeah I really hate reading on my phone too:P **

**To: Brianna: You'll be back into the story in a few chapters. BE PATIENT!:)**

**To: Hazel Valdez: I would join you in that!:)**

* * *

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

_**KC**_


	4. Chapter 4

***********************VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM!;)***************************

* * *

Chapter 4

Emmett dropped me off at Charlie's after I decided to go back to camp. He had been against the idea but I had expected him to be. So I told him that I wanted to go home to think about it.

I didn't need to think about a damn thing.

I sat on my suitcase, a sullen expression on my face. I had already packed up a few things I would need, like sports bras and jeans.

But more than anything…

I felt guilty for leaving Seth.

Which was UNACCEPTABLE.

I needed someone who would, without a doubt, side with me.

So I called Thalia.

No, not called! I didn't need a horde of monsters on my ass.

IMed people, keep up.

I switched the function on the sink-hose thing to mist and pulled back the curtains to let in a bit of sunlight. And WHALLAH! Rainbow!

All I needed was a drachma.

CRAP! I grew frantic, searching for one of the little gold discs in the kitchen drawers. Then I remembered that this was CHARLIE'S kitchen, he was the most mortal person out there. He wouldn't even know what a drachma was nevertheless have one.

I ran up to Bella's room, going up the stairs two at a time. I went through a few of her drawers before realizing that if she had any, they wouldn't be in plain sight. And they would be somewhere Charlie would NEVER go.

"Damn it, Bella!" I shouted before going through her underwear drawer.

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!

I whooped loudly, letting loose some of the best dance moves I had ever done. She had a small stash of drachmas at the very back of the drawer. I took two just in case the call ran over.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. But as I ran through the kitchen door, gravity got a grip on me and I slid to the floor, colliding with the cabinets.

Turns out, the hose had fallen off the counter, to the floor. While I was gone, I small puddle of water had accumulated and that's what I had slipped on.

This, ladies and gents, is a prime example of the luck that comes to children of Poseidon.

I groaned loudly, trying to ignore the pounding in my head as I picked the hose up again and created a rainbow.

I held my head in one hand and threw the drachma through the rainbow carelessly.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." I moaned, rubbing my temples.

The drachma disappeared in the mist.

"Show me Thalia, daughter of Zeus, wherever the Hades she is."

Thalia shakily appeared, her back faced away from the message… Was she sleeping?

"THALIA!" I shouted.

She jumped up, a startled look in her eyes. She brought a crude looking knife from under her pillow, glaring around until she noticed me.

"Abby?!"

"Who else Pinecone face?" She rolled her eyes at the nickname, stuffing her knife back in her pillow. I laughed, but winced as a sudden pain pierced my temples.

Thalia's face grew concerned "What's wrong Kelp head?" I glared at the nickname.

"Just hit my head.." I shoved her concern aside.

"Oh… Well, what did you call me up for?" She glared at me "That was the best sleep I've gotten in months!"

"Well…" I shrugged "Sorry 'bout that"

"Sorry my ass." She grumbled.

"ANYWAY!" I clapped my hands together "I HAVE AN ISSUE."

"Like what?" She asked.

"It's about Seth…"

"What did he do." She asked flatly.

I rolled my eyes and told her what happened from the wedding to the forest.

"What a DUSCHE!" She shouted (I agreed wholeheartedly) once I was finished "Who needs guys anyway!"

"I know!" I agreed again, I was sick of Seth pushing me away like that "So I decided to go back to camp for a while. Just until Bella and Edward get back from their honeymoon." I added at Thalia's apprehensive glance.

"I still think you should join the hunters." She replied "We have cookies."

"I don't want to!" I protested, then I paused "What kind of cookies?"

She laughed "I'm kidding! We don't need to eat as hunters!"**(I don't know if that's true but for the sake of this conversation let's say it is)**

I gasped "A life WITHOUT food!? Who do you think I am!?"

Thalia shrugged "Just a back up plan. Oh and with your Seth thing… You can't run away from your problems, Abby."

"Sure I can." I replied smartly "If I run back to Camp he can't follow me. I never gave him permission to enter."

Thalia sighed "I agree that you have some issues but I think that both you and Seth should work them out together."

"When did you start taking his side?" I questioned, I wasn't really liking Thalia's opinion.

She rolled her eyes "I don't have a 'side'. I'm just telling you what I would do."

"Well what you would do is stupid." She smirked a bit but didn't comment "I'm gonna give Percy a call. He's bound to take my side."

She laughed "Ok, Abs. Call me later."

"K! Bye!" I waved erratically before ending the call.

I set up the rainbow again. I decided to use the spare coin to call Nico before I called Percy.

Nico's face appeared before me, he jolted backwards, surprised by my sudden appearance before regaining his composure. He seemed to be on top of Half-Blood Hill, Thalia's tree was behind him.

"Hey cuz!" I grinned cheesily "I need a ride to camp tomorrow… Around 11! Thanks, Bye!"

His eyes went comically wide as he tried to stop me before I ended the call.

It didn't work, of course, I was too ninja for him.

I ran back upstairs without falling and grabbed another drachma.

I chucked it threw the rainbow for the third time today (my arm was getting tired).

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering."

The drachma dissolved.

"Show me, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

The rainbow did something different this time. It seemed to fizzle a bit, like a TV with bad reception. Then rainbow disappeared.

A woman with a sullen, monotone voice spoke "I'm sorry, the person you wish to speak to is unavailable at the moment. We're sorry for the inconvenience, would you like to make another call?"

"Nah…" I said, there was no one else I wanted to bother.

I put the kitchen hose back but left the curtains open, the kitchen actually looked presentable with a bit of sunlight.

"I wonder how you can make yourself unavailable…" I wondered, wandering up to my room.

Little did I know, that the default call was more important than I thought it was.

* * *

**OOO Did you guys like this chapter? Sorry it was late! I'll update again this weekend! **

* * *

************************IMPORTANT******************* *******

**I am SO incredibly happy to announce that Secrets of the Soul and Mark of my Heart is going to be a QUADRILODRY! … Or whatever you call the four books together **

**YAY:)**

**I AM SO FREAKING EXCITED! **

**Mark of my Heart will be approximately 24 chapters which is a bit shorter than SOTS but it'll all work out. In SOTS, the storyline was mainly Twilight and in MOMH it's mainly PJO so I'm not really sure how the 3****rd**** will turn out but BEAR WITH MEH!**

**If I finish MOMH before House of Hades is out than you guys are gonna have to wait a bit because I need to know what happens in that book to write the next fic:)**

**I also want to rewrite one of my stories, Conflict. I will be renaming it and switching the plot:) THE NEW NAME IS…:**

_**Trying 2 Be Serious**_

**SO YEAH!**

**THE END! **

**K…**

**BYE!**

_**KC**_

**PS:**

**3****rd**** Fic: **_**Cry of the Lost**_

**4****th**** Fic: **_**Love of the Broken**_


	5. Chapter 5

**HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE HOUSE OF HADES COVER?! I CANT EVEN SPEAK RIGHT NOW I'M SO EXCITED!**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"I don't really feel like coming over today, Rose." I coughed loudly into the phone "No, no it's nothing big, just a cough… No, you don't need to come over… Maybe if you brought me lunch or something… Around 12 will be fine… Thanks, Rosie! Bye!" I hung up the phone with an exhausted sigh, tossing my head back.

It's so hard lying to people.

NOT!

Poor Rose would come over later this afternoon to an empty house. She would probably do some unnecessary panicking until she found the note I left her on the fridge. I basically apologized for leaving so suddenly, adding in a few excuses of wanting to see my friends again.

It was 11:01 when Nico fell out of my closet.

"You're late." I sang, leaning against the hall wall. He stood up, brushing a bit of dust from the closet off his jacket before glaring at me.

"Well you only gave me a day to prepare." He protested, brushing a lock of black hair from his face.

He looked the same as he did at the battle between Victoria's newborn army. His eyes held a haunted look, they didn't stay still, like all other ADHD kids. He was in need of a haircut and a shower. Nico was donning his normal ripped, baggy jeans and black T-Shirt. He also wore a mysterious skull ring that I still don't understand why he wore.

"Oh quit bitching and let's get this show on the road." I skipped into the kitchen in search of my backpack, suitcase trailing behind me. Nico rolled his eyes but followed me.

"Nice place." He commented, glancing around, disinterested.

"Eh, I just live here." I said nonchalantly, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

He chuckled a bit "Are you ready?"

I gulped, tightening my grip on my backpack straps "As ready as I'll ever be." I grimaced.

He smiled sympathetically and grabbed my hand. He led me back to the hallway and stopped in front of the closet. We stared at it for a second.

"Are we gonna go?" I looked up a Nico.

"Oh. Yeah. I was just trying to let you catch your breath before-" He stammered.

I laughed "Let's just go, man."

He nodded in agreement and I gripped his hand. We ran forward and were submerged into darkness."

I shut my eyes tightly.

The darkness around me seemed to whisper in my ears. Wind whipped my hair, smacking me in the face. I held onto my suitcase tighter when it felt like it was flying away from me. I gripped Nico's hand, not caring if mine was sweaty. He was my only attatchment to reality.

Next thing I knew, I was lying on the forest floor, puking up my guts.

"I fucking HATE shadow travel!" I shouted, wincing as my Cinnamon Toast Crunch from this morning made another appearance.

Nico laughed a bit, holding onto my suitcase for me. What a gentlemen.

"Where the hell are we?" I questioned, wiping a bit of puke from the side of my face.

Gross.

"The forest."

I looked around at the mass of tall trees.

"No shit. But for all I know we could be in my backyard."

"You know, for your age you have quite a crude language."

I rolled my eyes "I'm only, like, a year younger than you."

He rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"Hey! Wait!" I shouted, running after him "Why didn't you transport us somewhere in the Big House? Like the attic. It's all dark and stuff there."

"I… I don't really like spending time in camp." He confessed.

We stopped.

"Nico…" I said, staring up at him "You have been accepted there."

He shook his head in denial. His hair fell into his eyes and he angrily swiped it away "No. The other demigods are scared, edgy around me. People whisper behind my back and become nervous when I pass by."

I placed a hand on his shoulder "They're just jealous little bitches."

He laughed.

"No, they have a right to be scared. I'm not the best person to be around." His face hardened "You should learn from them, Abs."

I glared at him "Oh HELL no!" I protested "Don't go all Edward on me and start ignoring everybody."

He smirked "It's best for everybody."

"Except ME!" I yelled, gesturing angrily "And, dude, you have to admit, I'm pretty important." I joked.

He laughed, a spark lighting his eyes.

"Here we are."

"Huh?" I turned hazily. There was Camp Half Blood. The back of the Big House was the only thing I could see but I could hear laughter and swords clinging together "Hey, thanks for-"

I turned around.

But he was already gone.

* * *

**I wasn't actually going to go into the Nico part of the chapter this much but I got to writing it and I just… Idk I kinda got lost in the character.**

**I HOPE YOU LOVED IT!:)**

* * *

**HEY GUYS!:)**

**Can You guys tell me again who your OC's were? Here are a few of them I remember:**

**-Jasmine**

**-Elizabeth**

**-Brianna(Brady)**

**-Sonjana **

**-Scarlet Blaze(Black Hair, Blue Eyes)**

**-Hanna(German, Embry)**

**Also tell me about your character's personality (might be helpful)! If I didn't mention yours here tell me her/his personality and name. Please don't make more than one OC!(Unless I already added yours in SOTS)**

**If you already made an OC then please don't make another!:)**

* * *

**To: baby Cyclopes: You'll see!:)**

**To: artemis7448: Thank you! And I can't wait to write more… What would be a ship name with Abby and seth?:))**

**To: shedog89: Thanks for sticking with me!:) I can't wait to write them!**

**To: Brianna: What the heck is 'Star testing'?! LOL**

* * *

**LOVE**

_**KC**_


	6. Sorry

**I bet all of you freaked the fuck out when you saw the title of this;D**

* * *

**THIS IS JUST A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR (ME)**

**SO PLEASE READ IT**

**OR YOU DONT HAVE TO...**

**WHATEVER.**

**I WOULD LIKE YOU TOO.**

**BUT YA KNOW,**

**FREE COUNTRY.**

**UNLESS YOU LIVE IN A NON FREE COUNTRY.**

**THEN READ IT.**

**OK THAT SOUNDS MEAN NVM.**

**NAH I STILL WANT YOU TO READ IT.**

**SCREW THIS FREE COUNTRY CRAP.**

**IF YOU DONT READ THIS YOU WILL PROBABLY END UP GETTING MAD AT ME.**

**BUT I HAVE MY REASONS!**

**...**

**NO NOT REALLY,**

**I JUST PROCRASTINATE;D**

**OK OK IM DONE.**

**...**

**...**

**WHO READ ALL THAT?**

**YOU MUST BE FREAKING DEDICATED IF YOU DID.**

**SO IF YOU DID,**

**YOU'VE EARNED A SPECIAL PLACE IN MY HEART...**

**NEXT TO MY SPECIAL PLACE FOR MY LOVE OF SOUR PATCH KIDS.**

**THEY'RE SO FREAKING GOOD.**

**THIS IS MUCH LONGER THAN I EXPECTED.**

**BUT I'M CRACKING UP AND I REALLY DONT WANT TO STOP.**

**BUT YOU GUYS PROBABLY FIND ME ANNOYING.**

**GAH! INNER CONFLICT!**

**WHO'S READING THIS ANYWAY?**

**I'LL MAKE YOU A TROPHIE:)**

**...**

**OK I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE SO PLEASE READ MY AUTHORS NOTE BELOW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Dear my freaking awesome readers,**

**You guys are probably freaking out right now, thinking I'm stopping this or something. THIS IS MY BABY! HOW COULD I?!:) But I'm just going to tell you guys that I plan to update this story every weekend (either Saturday or Sunday) and I will try to update **_**Trying 2 Be Serious **_**on Wednesdays because I saw that a bunch of you were reading that one too. This is the summer so if I go on vacation I will tell you all that I'm taking a break on the updates. **

**IF I MET YOU ALL I WOULD GIVE YOU COOKIES**

_**KC**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

"That little…" I muttered, not coming a bad enough word for him.

I started off towards the camp, the laughter getting louder and my smile grew bigger the closer I got.

"Abby?" I gasped, startled. I glanced up at the trees to see one of my best friends, Scarlet.

And she was sitting in a tree.

Typical Scarlet.

"Scar?! I swear to the gods, I almost had a heart attack!" She laughed as I glared at her, hopping down from the giant oak tree she had latched herself onto. She wore a ripped, orange Camp Half Blood tee with black, ripped jeans. She finished the outfit with black converse high tops that had a rhinestone pattern in the shape of a cross.

"Nice to see you too Abs." She quirked a grin, pulling a piece of her black hair behind her ear and revealing a dragon earring curled around her ear.

"So what's been going on while I've been in the town of utensils?"

A flicker of panic flashed across her face "Uuuuhhh…"

"Scar?" I questioned, gripping her shoulders "What's happened?"

"I'll let Annabeth explain that to you." She insisted, leading me into camp.

I accepted the answer, but a feeling of dread and anxiety settled in the pit of my stomach. But I put on a brave face , smiling and waving at the people I knew.

"So what's up with you and Nico?" She questioned.

"Relax! I'm not crushing on your brother or anything." She sighed in relief.

"Oh thank the gods! That would be so weird!" She shuddered in horrification.

I laughed at her antics "So where are we going?"

"The Athena cabin…" She muttered "That's where she's been spending basically the past few months."

I frowned. Why wasn't she with Percy?

I didn't say anything though. Scarlett had said something about Annabeth explaining something.

The white building with intricate decorations of owls and olives was quickly in front of us. Scarlett shoved open the doors and we were bombarded with a flurry of activity.

Blonde kids ran around the room, carrying papers and maps. The noise was so loud that I was surprised that we hadn't heard it from across the camp. And in the middle of it all, leaning over a table covered in intricate maps, was Annabeth and another girl with light brown hair cut short in a pixie cut.

"ABBY'S BACK!"

Everything stopped. Heads craned towards me. Annabeth met my gaze and her eyes immediately filling with tears. The girl next to her looked at me for a moment her eyes matched Annabeth's and I knew at once that she was a daughter of Athena as well. She rested a hand on her shoulder, comfortingly. But Annabeth shook it off, rushing around the table towards me and Scarlett. A flash of hurt flickered across the mystery girl's face but it was gone as soon as it had come.

Annabeth grabbed me in a hug, which was very un-Annabeth like.

"Where's Percy?" I asked, and she chocked a bit, pulling away from me. I could see a few tears dripping down her face.

Scarlett spoke up "Keep working everyone, we'll be right back." Everyone in the room exchanged a knowing look.

I frowned, allowing Scarlett and Annabeth to lead me out the door.

They led me to the girl's bathroom but Scarlett stopped outside "I'll go back and help." She mumbled before taking off, converses making thudding noises against the grass. Annabeth nodded mutely before escaping to the foul smelling bathroom.

"What's going on?!" I questioned, once we were alone.

Annabeth stared at herself in the bathroom mirror before leaning over the sink "Percy's gone missing." She said, her voice cracking.

I stared, unable to comprehend "What?"

She turned to look at me, her eyes held a deep, heartbreaking sadness that I'd never seen on Annabeth. She ran her shaking hands through her hair "It happened about 2 weeks ago. The campfire had just finished. He kissed me on the cheek. And smiled, saying good night. Then he left." I slid down against the bathroom wall.

"2 weeks…" I muttered "Do you know where he is? Has he contacted you? Did you tell Sally? Did you tell Bella? Why didn't you call me?!" I shot out questions quickly, probably overwhelming her.

"No…" She mumbled, wiping away a few tears "I don't know where he is. He hasn't contacted me.. Or anyone for all I know. I told Sally and… She was… She was heartbroken Abs!" She looked up at me "I've never heard someone sound so hopeless before. I haven't told Bella and I didn't tell you because this isn't something you share over the phone… Or in an IM."

I nodded, my mind still couldn't accept that he was missing. I couldn't imagine anything that could take on my big brother.

"So what have you been doing? What's with all the activity in the Athena cabin?" I questioned.

She took a deep breath "After Percy disappeared, I've been trying to find him. This is the biggest thing that happened at camp since… Well, since you and Bella got here and my cabin offered to help me find him."

"Are you close?" I questioned hopefully.

She sighed exasperatedly, and I knew the answer already "I don't even know what- or who – took him!" She cried, her tears were steady now.

"Hey… It'll be ok." I stood up and hugged her. She was getting my shirt really wet. But I didn't care. My sister needs me.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS! SORRY IT WAS KINDA LATE! I WENT TO GO SEE THE INTERSHIP AND NOW I WANT TO WORK AT GOOGLE.**

**END OF STORY.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!:D**

**YOUR OCS ARE COMING SOON!;D I've put in two of the OC's, Hanna and Scarlet but there will be more from them so don't worry!**

_**KC**_


	8. Chapter 7

**I won't be able to update this story or Trying 2 Be Serious next week:(**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

My legs are FREEZING.

Maybe it's because of the bowl of ice cream on them… But I'm not sure.

"So how bad has Annabeth been?" I questioned, eating another spoonful of ice cream.

I didn't think anyone would hear me over Jasmine and Elizabeth arguing but I was wrong.

Brianna, the only one who heard my question, looked worried "When he first left, she was inconsolable for weeks. She got better but now she's obsessed with finding him."

I had invited Brianna, Elizabeth, Jasmine, and Scarlet over for the night. They had asked if two new campers could join us; Sonjana and Hanna. I had complied easily.

Sonjana had long wavy brown hair that grew past her waist, which I was jealous of. She was the first and only child of Fortuna to arrive at camp. She was a bit shy towards me but I was told that she was extremely loud from Brianna. Hanna was originally from Scotland and came to New York when she was around 10 and came to camp while I was gone. She easily made friends with Brianna, Elizabeth, and Jasmine.

"I hope I've been helping." Hanna said with a faint Scottish accent "I've been looking over the maps as to where he could've gone. And we've checked the outskirts of camp but there's no way that we wouldn't have known about him leaving." She shrugged her shoulders hopelessly.

"Here," I handed her a spoon "Help me finish this." I gestured to my bowl of deliciousness. She took the spoon and the ice cream was gone in seconds.

I decided to address my attention to the argument.

"I CALLED DIBS, JAZ!" Elizabeth shouted, green eyes blazing with fury.

"SERIOUSLY?! WHAT ARE WE? SECOND GRADERS?!" Jasmine retorted with an equally angry look.

The two friends were standing, glaring at each other, arms crossed. The perfect picture of chaos.

"What the hell happened?" I whispered to Sonjona, who was on my right.

She rolled her eyes, brushing her long brown hair away from her face "Terri happened."

"What the fuck is a Terri?"

Scarlet laughed loudly, her ice cream getting in her hair.

Elizabeth and Jasmine gasped, glaring down at me from where I sat on the floor.

"How DARE you!" Elizabeth had a horrified look on her face.

I held my hands up in surrender, praying that one of my 'sane' friends would help me out here.

"Terri is a camper who got here a year ago." Scarlet explained "The girls around camp have been going crazy for him." Scarlet sniffed in distaste.

Elizabeth and Jasmine gasped again at the distaste "He's not just a camper!" Jasmine protested.

"He's dreamy…" Elizabeth sighed, her head leaning against her hand.

"Is he determined?" I asked, ignoring their mushy gushy stuff.

"Nope."

I sighed. I hated when the gods didn't claim their kids. Thank the gods that Percy made that deal.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"14." Sonjana answered.

"Then he should've been claimed!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet, angered that my brother's –who may or may not be dead- deal was broken.

The mood of the room changed to serious and silent.

"We know." Brianna said "Chiron is going up to Olympus in three days for a meeting with the gods." She hesitated, concern flashing across her face "But something's going on…"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well aren't we screwed up?" I sighed, holding my head in my hands.

They laughed.

"I wanna meet this Terri kid. And no, I don't want to steal your boyfriend." I added at the protective looks on Jasmine and Elizabeth's faces.

"Good."

"Well let's get this party started!" I shouted, popping a movie into my computer and eating another spoonful of ice cream.

If anyone walked in right now, they would think we were a bunch of heartbroken teenagers.

* * *

**SORRY THIS IS SHORT! I SPENT THE DAY WITH MY DAD TODAY!:)**

**AND HAPPY FATHER'S DAY TO ALL OF YOUR DADDY'S!:D**

**All this week I'm going to be a camp counselor so I'll be gone.:( Yesterday I was doing that too:P On Saturday we have a counselor "field trip" where we go rafting so I won't be able to update then. And on Sunday I'm going to Six Flags with a group of friends and I won't be able to update then either. **

**BUT I WILL BE BACK! NEVER FEAR!:)**

**LOVE TO ALL!:)**

_**KC**_

* * *

**To: Hazel Valdez: Don't worry, I won't spoil the movie;D IT WAS SO FUNNY THO! I REMEMBERED HER SCOTTISHNESS**

**To: Guest: Yeahhhh sorry this one isn't that much longer:P MY BAAAADDDD**


	9. ASAP

Hey Guys!

I haven't died I promise!

Sorry I haven't updated recently:(

I went to Ohio last week and spent time with my dad's family and this week I'm in North Carolina with my stepdad's family. I promise that I'll update both Trying 2 Be Serious and Mark of My Heart ASAP.

LOVE,

_KC_


	10. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is really late guys!:( I was on vacation in Ohio and North Carolina for the last two weeks. I came back home yesterday night and I am completely exhausted!**

**I really like this chapter:)**

**SO ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 8

The next day Scarlet decided to show me who Terri was. She took me down to the arena. Apparently Terri was challenging the other campers to duels. Which I was pretty sure was against the rules but then again, I wasn't exactly a rule follower either. When we reached the arena, the stands were filled with girls. And a few guys who were 'brave' enough to challenge Terri.

Two boys were battling in the middle of the jeers and shrieks coming from the crowd. Both were good. _Really _good. Not as good as me, of course, but still good. The taller of the two was knocked to his feet but before the other could strike down on him, the tall one swiped his legs out from under him. The taller one stood up quickly and pointed his sword down at him.

The girls in the stands rose with cheers while a few of the guys groaned. The victor raised his sword in the air, using the other to take off his helmet.

"That's Terri?" I asked Scarlet. She nodded, a look of disgust on her face.

I could see why the girls fawned over him. He was… Gorgeous. His hair was a dark brown, almost black but not quite. He had stunning green eyes that might've been blue if you looked close enough. His hair fell above his eyebrows and sometimes in his eyes, causing him to flick his hair out of his face constantly. He was tall, almost lanky, with minimal muscle.

Decent looking. Who am I kidding?! He was more than decent! Like decent times decent!

Right then, I decided I hated him.

"Isn't he hideous?" Scarlet said, her face scrunched up as a few Aphrodite girls sighed dreamily from the far side of the arena.

"Yeah," I nodded, my attention was elsewhere, on the way Terri's hair- STOP!

"Who's next?" Terri asked, arms spread wide and his eyes excited. Before I could stop myself, I was on the field.

"Me."

Terri turned, a gloating, proud smile on his smug face. It faltered a bit when he saw me.

"You?" Terri questioned incredulously. My cheeks heated up in anger as whispers circled around the arena "But you're tiny!" That was true. Compared to him I was dwarfish.

"I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you." I growled. Forcing myself to feel dominant and in control.

He raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Someone get her some armor." Scarlet jogged over, with a women's chest plate and various other things that would prevent me from getting a limb cut off.

"Kick his ass." She whispered before she jogged off the field.

I smirked at her before facing the arrogant asshole.

I pulled my helmet over my head. Game on.

Impatient as ever, I jabbed at a chink in his armor which he deflected. He swiped at my waist which made me leap back. My eyebrows furrowed as I stumbled back. He was _good._ I deflected a jab from him and we parried rapidly, jabbing and deflecting each other quickly. I decided on a risky move and slashed at his feet. He jumped to avoid the attack. I grinned. He attempted to stab at a chink in my armor but I quickly deflected it, spinning his sword around and forcing his wrist to move at an uncomfortable angle. He twisted around, his back to me, in a desperate (and stupid) attempt to free himself. With a wicked grin, my sword was at his neck before you could say 'Check Mate'.

The stands rose in a mix of cheers and boos. Scarlet ran out onto the field. I let Terri go and we removed his helmet. His was grinning as I shook his hand.

"You're good." He smiled.

I blushed, an annoying, Bella-like response "You too."

"I'm surprised." Scarlet said, eyeing Terri critically "That was the longest anyone our age has held up against Abs here."

Before he could reply, someone I've hated for years decided to make an appearance.

"ALISON SMITH AND TAYLOR SMITH!"

I groaned and turned to see an enraged, purple faced Mr. D stomping town to the arena.

"IT'S ABBY!" I shouted but was ignored.

Mr. D stopped centimeters in front of my face. I leaned back, my nose scrunched up in disgust.

"YOU TWO WILL HAVE KITCHEN DUTY FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK." He roared.

I moaned. Not kitchen duty! Percy had told me it wasn't as bad as everyone had made it out to be but that was because he had Tyson, who could work with the heat of the kitchen, and Annabeth. It was just going to be Terri and I.

"Great…" Terri moaned.

* * *

**(A/N: So I was just going to stop it here but I decided to at this next bit in;)**

* * *

"So… Abby, is it?"

I rolled my eyes, annoyed "Yes. What do you want?" Terri and I were in the middle of cleaning dishes. I had only gotten a few burns so far but I was expecting it to get worse as we went along. We had cleaned in companionable, sweet silence until he decided to rudely interrupt.

"Geez." He muttered before continuing "I don't really know much about you."

"And?" I questioned, not understanding.

He sighed, and I failed to understand his frustration "Ok, I guess I'll ask the questions."

"Hurry it up, then."

He glanced at me, glaring "How about a simpleone, what cabin are you in?"

I mentally groaned "Poseidon."

"Seriously?" He asked, incredulous, stopping his cleaning.

"Yes and keep cleaning! I don't want to be here all night!"

He was silent for a while, maybe contemplating what to say next, I wasn't sure. Soon the silence turned from seconds to minutes and I took the job of questioning onto myself.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"What cabin are you in?"

"Ummm." He stuttered and I glanced at him, regretting the question instantly. His eyes were blank, like he had built up a wall.

"I'm sorry." I said hastily.

"It's alright. I… I haven't been claimed yet."

I fell silent. Any responses I had thought up fell flat.

"If it makes you feel any better," I started slowly "you could be in Ares from the way you handle a sword."

He smiled, laughing a bit "I think I would get beat to death before I got to play capture the flag."

I laughed.

"So you're…" He hesitated "Abigail Swan?"

"Yeah." I mumbled "Sister of the great Bella and Percy!" I stated sarcastically.

"What's so bad about that?"

"It's practically my title" I explained "What I'm known for. Would you want to be known for being related to someone, not for doing something amazing all by yourself?"

"I guess not."

We fell silent.

"If it makes you feel any better," He hesitated, and I looked at him, staring into his eyes "you're definitely going to be something from the way you handle a sword."

I felt a smile spread across my face and my cheeks heated up.

We turned back to cleaning, not another word said. Nudging each other playfully, as if to remind the other that someone else had to endure this suckish punishment with them.

* * *

**I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I worked really hard on this one and I'm VERY proud of it:)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I'm trying to get back on my normal schedule again:P So I'll try to update soon!**

_**KC**_


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

After the first kitchen duty I was exhausted. Burns were littered on my body (at least only a few would leave scars) and my hands were aching with blisters. I knew that the campfire was still going but I didn't feel like singing to songs like 'When The Hellhound Came To Camp'. So I dragged myself across camp to my cabin. I didn't change into my pajamas, I didn't even look at which bed I had collapsed into, I just slept.

Until I was rudely interrupted in the middle of the night.

"_Abby!"_

"Guuuuurrrrgggghhh…."

"_Abby! Wake UP!"_

"Go awaaaay…."

"_Abigail Swan get your ass out of bed."_

The rude person shoved me but I rolled over, moaning.

"Uuuuuuuugh…."

"_I was hoping it wouldn't come to this…"_

What was this person talking about?

Suddenly, the warmth and safety of my blankets was ripped away and the cold air of the cabin attacked my body mercilessly.

"ACK! WHAT THE HADES?!" I shrieked, reaching out. Someone flicked the lights on and I groaned.

A girl with messy, blonde hair and stormy grey eyes stood in front of me. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed and ran here from the way her jacket was halfway zipped up and her hair looked like Cerberus had mistaken it for a chew toy.

"Whoa… Don't you look…" I searched for the right word "Dashing."

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Abby I had a dream!" She looked at me eagerly, eyes wide. She sat down next to me on the random bunk I had taken earlier that night. Her leg bounced nervously.

I stared at her blankly "I had a dream too, and I would LOVE to continue it." I moved to lie back down but Annabeth gripped my shoulders.

"My dream" She began "was about Percy." She searched my face for a reaction.

"Percy?!" My voice at the edge of hysteria "What happened?! Do you know where he is?!" I gripped her shoulders too, my eyes tearing up, much to my dislike.

"I-" She looked over my shoulder, squinting her eyes as she recalled the dream "It's fuzzy but… I saw the Grand Canyon."

I frowned, hands dropping from their death grip "The Grand Canyon? Is he sight-seeing?"

She rolled her eyes, swatting my arm gently "No Kelp Face!"

I scowled at the nickname "So you interrupted my beauty sleep to tell me that my brother decided to go on a road trip across the country?"

"I think he's in trouble." Annabeth said, ignoring my comment "Someone in my dream told me to find the guy with one shoe. And that he would be the answer to my problem!"

"That's weird…" and she agreed "So what are we going to do?"

"Tell Chiron." Annabeth said firmly.

"If you already knew what you were going to do, what do you need me for?!" I asked tiredly, my pillows were looking like fluffy marshmallows in my drowsy state.

"Accompaniment." Annabeth deadpanned.

I sighed dramatically "Fine. Let me get dressed."

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Once we had consulted Chiron, practically the whole camp knew of Annabeth's dream. Almost everyone was anticipating Percy's return.

We were going to be riding the Pegasai and they would be dragging the golden chariot we were borrowing from the Ares cabin, much to Clarisse's dislike. But Clarisse had a soft spot for me since I was her best friend's sister.

"We should install a radio in this thing." I told Annabeth. She rolled her eyes, her only coherent thoughts were on Percy.

I was driving since I was best with the Pegasai. My dad being the god of horses and such.

"Is this gonna be a silent ride?" I questioned. I was met with silence.

"Alrighty then." I murmured. Focusing on the horses, but I suppose they just wanted to bring us there and back so they could relax the rest of the day.

When we were closer to the Canyon, a few storm clouds blocked out the sun. I grew nervous. I was pretty sure that Zeus and I were on good terms.

But…

Wait.

Hold the phone.

Percy and Zeus… They weren't necessarily very buddy-buddy.

Suddenly, my hope rose tenfold.

I urged the Pegasai faster with a few softly spoken words.

I glanced at Annabeth. She was leaning over the edge, searching. The dark clouds seemed to clear, revealing the legendary Canyon. My mouth fell open. I had always wanted to travel and this was on my list of 'Must See's. And let me tell you, it did not disappoint.

"Land there!" Annabeth shouted, pointing downward to where… What the Hades is going on down there?!

A skywalk for the mortals to walk across and look at the 'gorgeous' rocks was in major distress. As I herded the Pegasai closer I noticed three figures. 2 guys and a girl. One was lying on the ground, staring up at us, as if in shock, his curly, black hair swirling around his face. The other boy was blond and holding something shiny in his hand. He looked up at us, a bewildered expression on his face. Neither boys were bad to look at… NOPE, NOT GOING THERE. The girl was gorgeous, which I noticed immediately. I almost wanted to rip her face off and put it on mine. Hahaha… Just kidding… Kind of- OK! Anyway, she was pretty. But she dressed like a bit of a tomboy with choppy hair and ripped jeans, like she was trying to take attention away from her face. For that, I respected her.

As we drew closer, the black haired boy staggered to his feet, joining his comrades. They stared up at us in bewilderment. I tried to fight the urge to laugh but a few giggles slipped out at their jaw dropped expressions.

When I caught sight of their rugged appearance I knew that they were demigods. I landed the Pegasai carefully, convincing them that it was safe to land, but they still cantered nervously across the glass. Before we had even stopped moving, Annabeth leapt off the chariot, pulling her knife threateningly towards the teens.

"Annie!" I protested, clambering off of the chariot to rein in the horses. I glanced back at Annabeth to see her glaring at the blond guy, eyes blazing with what I thought looked slightly like insanity and determination. I jogged up to them after asking the Pegasai to politely stay where they were. The demigods glanced uncertainly at me.

"Where is he?" Annabeth demanded. More like yelled, she was being a bit aggressive. Not exactly the best approach… Maybe we were doing a good cop-bad cop thing? Am I supposed to be the good cop? When is Annabeth ever going to let me in on these plans?!

"Where's who?" Blondie asked. My hope deflated in a second, face falling. Maybe Annie was wrong…

Annabeth frowned and I could tell her patience was wearing thing. Now it was only moments before the hulk showed up.

She turned to the dark haired kids "What about Gleeson?" Who the Hades is Gleeson?! "Where is your protector," Oooooh… "Gleeson Hedge?"

I snickered at the name but Annabeth glared at me.

"Chil pill…" I muttered in a sing song voice.

The dark haired guy smirked at me before telling Annabeth; "He got taken by some … Tornado things."

I grinned widely, trying not to laugh at his description of what I only could assume were _anemoi thuellai._

"_Venti_." The blonde guy said. I frowned, I'd never heard of Venti before… "Storm spirits."

I shot Annabeth a quizzical look but she seemed just as confused as I was.

"You mean _anemoi thuellai_? That's the Greek term. Who are you, and what happened?" She demanded.

The blonde guy explained. And let me tell you it was one crazy tale. I wondered if they were drunk or something. A few of the satyrs I knew through Grover like to keep secret stashes of beer and wine on their scouting trips.

But apparently the predicament had all started with a small storm. The group and some other kid named Dylan had herded the kids inside. Then Dylan revealed himself to be a storm spirit, causing mayhem, and mentioning that the blond guy was important. The blond was apparently wanted by the Dylan boy's 'master'. Gleeson had saved the black haired guy from the wind. But the blond guy saved the girl by _flying _off the skywalk. Meanwhile, Gleeson had apparently provoked the spirit, tackling him in the air. The spirit rose and had never come back down.

When the blond guy finished I was positive that Percy wasn't here, my eyes downcast, I stared at the floor. Maybe we had missed something… What had Annabeth said? Something about a guy with only one shoe. I stared at their feet..

The blonde guy.

"Annabeth," I interrupted "Look!" I pointed at the bewildered blonde's feet "The guy with one shoe! He's the answer!"

"No Abby." Annabeth insisted crossly "He can't be. I was tricked." She glared up at the sky, up at the gods. "What do you want from me?" she screamed and I flinched from the volume in her voice "What have you done with him?!"

My vision blurred as I pictured Percy as he might be now; My strong big brother, the bravest hero I'd ever met. Scared. Hurt. Or maybe worse. I wiped away a tear.

"Stop it Annie." I told her, my voice cracking. She didn't notice.

"Fine." She fumed, but I knew she wasn't angry at me. She glared at Jason "We'll settle this later." She turned and marched back to the chariot.

The girl shook her head "What's _her _problem? What's going on?"

The dark haired guy nodded in agreement "Seriously."

I looked up at them, they were more than a head taller than me, "We've gotta get you guys out of here." I said, ignoring their questions for the time being "I'll tell you what's going on in the chariot."

"I'm not going anywhere with _her._" The blonde gestured to Annabeth "She looks like she wants to kill me."

I smiled at that "Annabeth's fine once you get to know her." I insisted upon their disbelieving looks "She had a dream the other night about this place and a guy with one shoe." The blonde looked stunned, glancing at his naked food "She told me that was supposed to be the answer to her problem."

"What problem?" The girl asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat "We've been looking for… a camper, who's been missing for awhile. We've been going out of our minds worrying about him. We… We had hoped he'd be here."

"Who?" The blonde asked.

"My brother… Percy Jackson, her boyfriend."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUNNNN**

**SO HERE WE ARE! STARTING ON THE LAST HERO! WHOOP WHOOP!:) Last fic we had Twilight and now we're doing Percy Jackson:) Hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter! It's REAAALLY LONG:)**

**SORRY IT'S SO LATE! School is starting back up on Wednesday (enter dramatic sigh here) so I'm going to try to update the weekends. Next weekend I'll be updating Trying 2 Be Serious if any of you were missing a bit of Meg action;D. I hope you all aren't too mad at me!**

**I will definitely be putting in a Seth POV but that'll be a bit later on:P Sorry!**

**I didn't have my 'The Lost Hero' book with me so I was going off of Audio books on youtube and stuff which was annoying. But I made sure that the dialogue was almost exactly like the book.**

**I put Butch in at first but he seemed kind of useless when Abby was there, driving the Pegasus. So I took him out. I hope nobody has a weird infatuation with him and was dying for me to put him in, but if you did… Shame…**

**And there won't be any Jason/Abby or Leo/Abby. She's 4 years younger than them and it would just be weird.**

**I was really interested to find that a LOT of you think that Terri is going to be in the Poseidon cabin:) I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU but Terri is quite an enigma.;D**

**I am SO EXCITED FOR HOUSE OF HADES! You have no idea. I just. Too much fangirling.**

**So what's been going on with all of you? Are you excited for school (sarcasm- who the hell is excited for school?)?**

**LOVE,**

_**KC**_

* * *

_**Let me know what you all think of the Percy Jackson and The Sea of Monsters trailer! I personally think they're going to do a better job at going by the books this time but the last one was so messed up that a lot of the material is going to be cut (cue sad face). BUT what do you guys think? Do you think it's going to be screwed up again? Better? Worse? Let me know in a review! They make me smile!**_


End file.
